Butterfly Fly Away
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Tentang ketakutan Miley pada mimpinya dan sebuah lagu dari ayahnya. Dikembangkan dari HM The Movie, Butterfly Fly Away *thanks for Griezalys atas ide summarynya*


Disclaimer : Hannah Montana punya Disney Channel dan filmnya dibuat sama Walt Disney Movie Production.

Miley membawa gitar hitamnya, ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ia dan ayahnya-Robby Ray-yang tahu. Mantel birunya melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan dingin Nashville saat itu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sebuah gazebo yang sudah lumayan tua. Ia tersenyum. Tapi sebelum ia sampai, hujan deras turun ke bumi. Miley memeluk gitarnya, takut terkena basahnya air hujan.

Rumput-rumput yang agak tinggi itu menjatuhkan titik-titik air ke tanah tempat ia berpijak.

Sampailah Miley pada gazebo itu. Susunannya masih seperti pada saat ia terakhir datang ke Nashville dan itu terjadi sebelum ia menjadi Hannah Montana-seorang selebriti yang menjalani dua dunia yang berbeda dengan menjalani kehidupan dua orang berbeda. Menjadi Miley Stewart dan Hannah Montana.

Dan itu terjadi sebelum ibunya meninggal. Miley menaruh gitarnya di lantai gazebo, lalu ia berdiri di tiang-tiangnya dan menengadahkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap air hujan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak masalah. Dan itu juga gara-gara keegoisannya ingin menjadi Hannah Montana tanpa memperdulikan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Banyak orang yang kecewa terhadapnya, maka dari itu ia mengasingkan dirinya.

Ia mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia tersenyum, sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat di mana ayahnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu di suatu malam untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sang ayah-Robby Ray-berbalik dan melihat putri kecilnya itu berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan sedang memeluk boneka _teddy bear _coklatnya.

"Hei, _sweetheart._ Kau tidak bisa tidur? Takut?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Rambut panjang coklatnya itu tergerai indah di punggungnya.

Robby Ray melirik sebentar ke arah istrinya-ibu dari anak itu-lalu menatap putri kecilnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

"Karena mimpi, Ayah. Aku takut dengan mimpiku."

"Apa mimpimu itu, Miley?"

Miley kecil menelan ludahnya.

"Aku...aku takut aku tidak akan bisa menyanyi dan terkenal ayah. Aku ingin jadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku takut itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Robby Ray menatap putri kecilnya itu lalu memeluknya.

"Semua itu akan terjadi, sayang. Asal kau jangan menyerah begitu saja."

Anak itu memeluk badan ayahnya yang besar dan tidak muat bagi tangan kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Miley melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, lalu mulai berbaring.

Robby Ray menyelimuti anaknya itu dengan selimut beludru berwarna merah.

Robby Ray berjalan hendak keluar kamar anaknya, akan tetapi suara Miley kembali terdengar.

"Ayah,"

Robby Ray berbalik. "Ada apa, _sweetheart?_"

"Bisa kau nyanyikan satu lagu untukku?"

Robby Ray berjalan kembali, setelah itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Miley. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Miley.

"Ya, Ayah akan nyanyikan. Tapi janji kau harus tidur?"

Miley mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku janji, Ayah."

**Caterpillar in the tree**

**How you wonder who you'll be**

**Can't go far but you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry hold on tight**

**I promise you there will come a day**

**Butterfly fly away...**

Sret...sret...sret. Bunyi pena biru Miley menggores buku kecil polosnya. Gitarnya telah ada di pangkuannya. Rambut dan tengkuknya basah karena terkena hujan tadi. tapi hujan itu sudah reda dan hanya meninggalkan rintik-rintik. Di wajahnya terulas senyum kecil. Ia berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang pas dan disambungnya lagu ayahnya yang dinyanyikan saat ia masih kecil.

"Handuk, sayang?"

Miley melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dilihat ayahnya yang memakai topi fedora coklat dan memakai kemeja yang serasi dengan warna mantelnya, menawarinya handuk.

Miley mengambilnya dan mengelap tengkuknya yang basah.

"Makasih, Ayah."

Robby Ray duduk di samping anak gadisnya itu.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan di sini, Miles?"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri, Ayah."

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana dengan proyek lagumu?"

Miley menatap ayahnya.

"Sudah kutulis di sini."

"Tentang apa?"

Miley terdiam sejenak lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Kau. Aku. Kita semua."

"Boleh kudengar?"

Miley mengangguk lalu mulai memetik gitarnya.

Nada itu menyatu dengan alam. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di atas gazebo.

Tak lama kemudian Robby Ray juga ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

Sore yang indah. Matahari hampir terbenam dan di ujung langit sana ada pelangi yang melengkung menghiasi langit yang sudah mulai memerah.

**Butterfly..Butterfly..Butterfly..Butterfly Fly Away**

A/N : oke mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi aku gak ada ide nih. Lagi buntu, dan ada suatu masalah yang membuat saya gak bisa berpikir. Saran saya dengarkan lagu Butterfly Fly Away-nya sambil membaca fic ini. Saya suka banget di bagian Miley sama bapaknya nyanyi. Keren! Makanya saya buat pengembangannya *keterangan : bagian ini diambil dari Hannah Montana The Movie*

:)

Nagisa


End file.
